You know me so well, Luke Danes
by vintage-angel
Summary: It's time to commit...(LL)
1. Darling

Author's note: What do I think might happen next season? Keep on a'readin'  
!!!!!?????!!!!  
The mug sat in front of Luke and he asked himself the same question that  
had bothered him for years. "Half empty or half full?" He remembered the  
days when he was the "no show guy". The one that everyone claimed they  
hated so that they weren't labeled as another weirdo. But even words can be concieving. Most of them loved him. How couldn't they? Beneath his authentic flannel he was  
just a teddy bear that needed to be hugged more often. Thank god she had  
realized that in time.  
"Lukkkkkkkke"!  
He nodded his head curtly.  
"I'm in a pie mood, but your pie has a sort of mysterious aura today, any  
suggestions?"  
She flipped her hair back.  
Dead sexy.  
Luke glanced over to the pie and licked his lips.  
"I'm not really a pie guy myself".  
"I see, so clearly there's a bandit of pie ranting hooligans hiding in your  
drawers forcing you to lick your lips,"  
He rewarded her creativity with a lopsided grin.  
"Clearly",  
"Thought so," she grinned  
"Is that the caffeine talking"?  
"Nope, I smoked a joint earlier,"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Coffee, coffee, nice and grand, because of your coffee you're my man"!  
Lorelai sang, and heads turned.  
A cornucopia of heads.  
Luke felt his face turn crimson.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the counter and into the back.  
"Excuse me?" Lorelai questioned as they entered the crowded room. "I did  
not see a no-singing sign beside the no cell phone sign,"  
Luke drummed his fingers, fire dancing in his eyes.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he barked.  
"Do what?"  
"That! Do you want the whole town to know what's going on?"  
"Ummm refresh me please?"  
"About us, that were an item, or whatever those gay romance authors call  
it..."  
Lorelai smiled a little at Luke's insecurity.  
"If Miss. Patty can't afford to pay her phone bill then I'll be happy".  
Luke frowned.  
"This isn't funny," he quipped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said insincerely. "I was under the impression that  
this was an adult relationship,"  
"How can it be, when you're a part of it?"  
"Ouch,"  
An expression of sorrow washed over Lorelai's face as she busied herself  
with her zipper.  
Luke sighed, "I didn't mean it like that,"  
Silence.  
She glanced at him sympathetically.  
Who was this man standing in front of her?  
The little boy who pulled her pig tails in grade two...  
Or Luke Danes?  
"That was pathetic," Lorelai stated.  
"I know,"  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
"Because I'm..." Just let go, "scared,"  
Lorelai smiled to herself, typical, she thought.  
"Scared of what Luke? Scared that I'm not the princess that you've been  
waiting for to awaken with your kiss? Scared that I'm going to go crawling  
back to Jason if you don't buy me flowers everyday? What the hell do you  
have to be scared about?"  
Luke's eyes were glued to the ground.  
"It was the second one".  
"Luke, Jason's a geek".  
He grinned at a stain on the floor, "Maybe we do breathe the same air".  
Lorelai suppressed a giggle. "So you think I prefer business suits to  
flannel?"  
"There are a lot of other guys out there," he replied, ignoring her last  
comment.  
"You sound like my mother,'  
"I don't want to lose you to some idiot whose been practicing a pickup line  
like"Do you eat lucky charms, cause your magically delicious." his whole  
life,"  
"So that's what you think I am? All I need is a pair of fishnets and I'll  
be ready?"  
"No, I didn't mean..." His words hung in the thin air between them.  
"What did you mean Luke? Because last time I checked you were literate,"  
Luke hesitated. "If news travels around that we're a "couple" no one will  
leave us alone, you'll get sick of it,"

Lorelai chuckled to herself, really annoyed.  
"Oh darling, you know me so well," she exclaimed.  
"Dammit Lorelai, don't go"! Luke yelled.  
Too late.  
Luke made his way-out out into the light of the diner, and watched  
helplessly as Lorelai's silhouette disappeared into the afternoon mist.  
He cast his eyes upon the coffee cup sitting on the counter.  
"Half empty," he mumbled to himself, "Half empty,"

!!!!

Thanks for reading! More to come if like it!


	2. Iris

Author's note: Rory has slept with Dean and they are keeping it from Lindsey, Rory and Lorelai have made up. !!!!!!!  
  
"Tissue?"

"Check,"

"Tissue box?"

"Check,"

"Low fat Doritos?"

"Check, and how weird is that?"

"Verging on Star wars," Lorelai took a long over exaggerated sniff, and wiped her nose off with a tissue. "Oh-oh, remote control?" Rory grinned and handed her mom the remote control from their overcrowded coffee table

"So you're just going to sit here and bask in dirty Kleenex's all day?" she wondered, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Unless you want me to run around the streets of Star Hollows naked and claim that it's part of my religion,"

"Plan A. sounded peachy now that I think about it,"

"Agreed," Lorelai exclaimed. "So, babe, what you doing today?"

"Well the streaking thing did sound pretty good but I'm actually planning on catching a movie with Lane,"

"Uh huh? Well keep it pg; those hormones of yours don't need anymore startling," Rory glared at her mother.

"No I didn't mean that..." Lorelai tried.

"Well obviously if you weren't thinking about "that" you wouldn't have realized that you said anything wrong," Rory pointed out.

"Okay, #1. my brain cells are not developed enough to understand that last statement and #2. I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way, but we are honestly over that topic".

Rory smiled a little. "Over, like the cat jumped over the moon, over?"

"Yes," Lorelai said sincerely, "now go you, put shame to the Gilmore name!"  
  
"On it!" Rory replied, saluting her mother awkwardly, and with that she was gone.

"Good kid," Lorelai mumbled to herself as she flicked on the TV. Dawson's Creek was on, but she wasn't drawn to the familiar small town actor's dialogue but the music playing in the background.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She flicked the TV off as if it was an instinct. "When everything- seems to be broken- I just want you to know-who I am," Lorelai sang to herself. A single tear slid down her cheek. She knew the song well. Iris, by the Googoo dolls. A ditty of many mysterious, sorrows and truths. "I-I just want you to know who I am," she repeated. But he wasn't there to hear.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked it! Please review and more will soon come.


	3. Bittersweet

"What will it be today?" Luke wondered as he sauntered over to Lorelai's desolate table.

"An apology," she said, puppy eyed.

"We don't serve those here," Luke mumbled.

Lorelai frowned. She wished his face would talk for him. Like in those movies, countless movies, where all it took was one selfless grin for two people to realize that they were on the same page.

"Then I'll have a coffee" she whispered.

"We're out,"

She stared at him blankly. Luke without coffee was like a phone booth without a phone. "Excuse me?' she questioned.

"We're out of coffee, Kaffee, kofie, whatever mood you're in,"

She made a mental note to mock Luke about his use of multiple languages later.

"When does that ever happen?"

"Today,"

"Gods day, of all days, you may be going to hell for this one buddy. You know how much the Christ loves his caffeine,"

Luke glared at her, and she immediately felt stupid for acting like everything was fine between them.

"You really have no coffee?"

"No coffee," Luke said matter –a factly, and she knew that that was her queue to leave. Because once Luke had no coffee she really had no reason to be there. Taking up space in his diner. His stupid coffee-less diner. She may have had reason before. In the days of using the brown goodness as an excuse just so she could receive the affections of a rather attractive but grumpy diner owner. Now, although, she had no reason to stay. J

ust as Lorelai entered the real world everything began to spin. The trees molded into eachother. The car on the road transformed into six. And the sky flashed the colours of the rainbow. She thought she saw the outline of a figure as her back hit the ground, and then all was dark.

!

!!

"Lorelai, Lorelai?"  
  
"Hmmm, hm-hm, whose there?" She wondered as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"It's me, Luke...not your favourite person in your world at the moment,"  
  
"I have eyes for a reason you know." she pointed out, contradicting herself. Lorelai took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was in a pile of blankets on her family room floor with an abundance of tissue sprawled across her lap and chest. The place was a mess. She was a mess. And there was Luke looking as sexy as ever, with both arms around her and an expression of genuine concern on his face.  
  
"The door was unlocked, you should be more careful. Are you okay? You had a bad dream,"  
  
"Oh really, cause I was under the impression that I fell off the couch for fun," Lorelai snapped.  
  
Luke looked upset, but Lorelai continued her rant.  
  
"Haven't you heard? It's a new game in Switzerland. They call it "Couch busters," whoever has the most bruises on their butt in the end wins," she exclaimed.  
  
"There were TWO people involved in that conversation," Luke said, trying to protect himself.  
  
"CONVERSATION, Luke, CONVERSATION? I think I would call it more of a heated argument,'  
  
"I'm sorry,okay?"  
  
Lorelai fell onto the couch and pulled the blanket around her. Her tone softened.  
  
"You don't trust me, you don't have faith in me, and you don't think I'm interested in you. How can I date someone who doesn't even know me?"  
  
"I know you," Luke stated.  
  
Lorelai glanced at him sympathetically.  
  
"I know you," Luke said again.  
  
Lorelai shook her head subtly.  
  
"I know that you take showers Saturday night so that you can come for coffee as early as possible on Sunday. I know that you have a fear of nail polish because when you were a kid you tried to drink your mother's most expensive bottle. I know that you wanted to be a clown for three years of your child hood because you were obsessed with rainbow colours. I know that you don't know how to use a screw driver, that you think the tooth fairy's out to get you and that that according to you there are a lot thing easier then pye. And most of all I know that you're just as scared as me to go through with this relationship,"  
  
She felt her face turn red, and her throat became blocked with that familiar pre-tears feeling.  
  
"You should go," she whispered.  
  
Luke hesitated. He thought he'd won her over.  
  
"Lorelai I don't really-"  
  
"Go." She couldn't deal with this right now.  
  
So he put on his shoes and left, head held low.  
  
And then she saw it.

Fight when Luke left she saw it, as she followed him out the door with his eyes.  
  
Among the pile of crap on a shelf she noticed an unfamiliar shiny container.  
  
A thermos.  
  
She didn't even have to open it to know what was inside.  
  
"Coffee," she breathed. "Luke! Luke, come back!" she yelled dashing over to her front door which he had left slightly open.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the driveway.  
  
"You brought me coffee?" she asked, as Luke made his way towards her.  
  
He gave her a weird look as he stood, feeling helpless in front of her.  
  
"There's coffee inside this pretty thermos isn't there?" she wondered.  
  
Luke shook his head slowly and at that moment Lorelai actually felt her heart melt. They had been in a huge fight and Luke had brought coffee, they were practically not talking and Luke had brought her coffee. She mentally pushed all of his notable insecurities about their relationship aside.  
  
"Thankyou," she said.

She bent in and gave him a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek. But when she saw his face, his confused face, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. And it was sweet. Bittersweet. Not passionate or terribly romantic, but sweet. What she had lacked in all of her other relationships. The trust that could only be found in a sweet kiss, which promised more tomorrow's to come, and a love that would last forever.  
  
"I guess you know me better then I thought". Lorelai laughed, and Luke laughed too.  
  
THE END


End file.
